Let's Play Magicians
"Let's Play Magicians" is the 5th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies put on a magic show, and Stumpy is devastated to find out that magic doesn't actually exist. Plot An excited Kaeloo walks up to Stumpy and Quack Quack, and informs them that she is waiting for a delivery. A giant box falls out of the sky and lands on Stumpy's head as Stumpy laments that fact that everything always falls on his head. Mr. Cat shows up and sarcastically guesses that the box contains new brains for Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack before Kaeloo tells him that it is a magic kit. The four open it and find nothing inside but a hat and a wand, and Mr. Cat suggests that Kaeloo has been scammed. Kaeloo says that the wand and the hat can make other things appear. Kaeloo puts on the wand and the hat, and she, Stumpy and Quack Quack start dancing, to the annoyance of Mr. Cat, who despises dance. Stumpy wishes to try using the wand, but Kaeloo pushes him away and starts the show while Mr. Cat continuously heckles her from the audience. Kaeloo pulls out a bouquet of flowers from a hat, which Mr. Cat finds boring. Stumpy asks if he can try, but she pushes him away again and says that she is not done. She then pulls a string of multicolored handkerchieves from the hat. Mr. Cat starts booing her and says he wants Stumpy onstage, and he throws a knife at the stage which cuts the string of handkerchieves. Stumpy begs Kaeloo to let him have a turn, so she decides to allow him. He puts on a hat and they start dancing again, further irritating Mr. Cat. Stumpy chants some magic words and points his wand at the hat, but nothing happens. He tries again, but it still doesn't work. Kaeloo asks whether he has a trick or not, and he says that since it is magic, he doesn't need a trick. Kaeloo explains to him that magic does't exist, and all magicians use tricks; Kaeloo's hat had a hole in the bottom. Stumpy walks off sadly after realizing that magic is a lie. Mr. Cat asks if he can have a turn. He starts his show, after introducing himself and his assistant... Quack Quack. Kaeloo warns him not to hurt Quack Quack in any way, and he pretends to be innocent before looking through his magic kit - a box containing numerous weapons. Stumpy is still miserable from his discovery when he sees a rope and a flowerpot nearby. He stands on a stool, ties one end of the rope to a tree and the other end to his neck, and holds onto the flowerpot. He then throws the flowerpot on the ground and jump off the stool, but nothing happens and he reaches the ground since the rope was too long. Mr. Cat puts Quack Quack in a box and uses a chainsaw to cut him in half, and he separates the two halves. Kaeloo applauds the act as Mr. Cat sticks several knives into Quack Quack's body. Kaeloo asks what the trick is, and Mr. Cat reveals, to her shock and horror, that there is no trick: he really did cut Quack Quack in half. Kaeloo transforms and glares at Mr. Cat. Meanwhile, Stumpy starts coming up with insane logic, such as "if magic doesn't exist, the sky, Smileyland, and his body don't exist either". Bad Kaeloo beats up Mr. Cat in various ways, calling it a magic show. At the end of the "magic show", she starts dancing, to Mr. Cat's horror. Characters Key Characters *Kaeloo *Stumpy *Quack Quack *Mr. Cat Trivia * This episode revealed that Mr. Cat hates other people dancing. * First appearance of the red ribbon top hat, the white ribbon top hat, the red bowtie, the theatre, the wand, the red curtain, the stair, the raised scene, the Hyper Magic 2000 Deluxe box, the flowers bouquet, the multicolored handkerchieves, the white gaiters, the sword, the magician jacket, the large red belt, the suicide rope, the chest, the ax and the large white straps. Continuity * This is the first episode to start the running gag of Stumpy attempting suicide and failing. Goofs/Errors * In this episode it is stated that magic doesn't exist, but it has been established in other episodes that Smileyland is full of magic and possibly even runs on it. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Magicians" can be found here. Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_la_Magie'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes